Ponytale the musical (mlp version of undertale the musical)
orignal video by: man on the internet undertale by: Toby fox mlp by: luaren Faust/hasbro Warning: the following page might make people angry and say something like “you ruined undertale with mlp” or “you ruined mlp with undertale.” I know that’s what happened with a video called, “papyrus makes a mixtape (mlp version)“ So I don’t want it to happen with page, too. So, if you don’t like the crossover of undertale and mlp, don’t read this page. Otherwise, if you do, stick around and enjoy! rabbidworks presents... ponytale the musical! based on ponytale by me starring: starlight glimmer as Flowey the flower fluttershy as Toriel rainbow dash as papyrus pinkie pie as sans featuring: rarity as mettaton spike as Alphys gilda as Undyne with: discord as king agsore (I don’t ship fluttercord but I know a lot of people do so... yeah) princess luna as prince asreil and: princess twilight sparkle as frisk/the human ponytale the musical! (Enjoy!) fluttershy sit down, foul. Do not quail. With peace and love, we will prevail. If you climb along this trail, you will hear the ponytale. Fluttershy: hush now, little ones. I have a story for you. A story about purple alicorns... and non purple alicorns. ponies long ago, purple alicorns and beasts, ruled the earth, and lived in peace. Then one day, came a war, blood was spilled as ne’er before. No non purple alicorn will know love. No non purple alicorn belongs in the world above. Seal them underground. let this barrier surround them. Fluttershy: the purple alicorns fillies with dertirmanation won the war, and sealed the non purple alicorns deep beanth mount ebbot creating a barrier only a purple alicorn soul could pass. purple alicorns many years, many tears. We live on despite our fears. There‘s no chance we could have won. Now we’ll never see the sun. stones instead Of stars above. we’ve lost hopes. And dreams. And love. Angels cry. From on high. Will they free us or will we die? No new friends Come around. That’s our life here underground. While on high sits our king. Listen, you might hear him sing. discord so much blood. so much pain. Just to see the sun again. One day soon, freedom shall ring. so proclaims the moutain king. alicorns now years have flown by. A foul climbs up high. Will they return from the moutain or will they surely die? The tale of the underground tonight, we sing A tale of fallen fouls and moutain kings fluttershy sit down fouls, alicorns (Fallen foul) fluttershy do not quail. Hopes and dreams will soon prevail. purple alicorns And moutain king fluttershy if you climb Along this trail, you will hear the ponytale. Sit down, fouls. Do not quail. Hopes and dreams will sure prevail. If you climb along this trail, you will hear the ponytale. *princess twilight sparkle falls down the hole* *princess twilight sparkle walks through an enterance to somewhere* *princess twilight sparkle walks to starlight glimmer* glimmer hi, my name’s starlight! i’m your New best friend! welcome underground! looks like your new, well, lucky for you, foul, i can show you around! lots to do, so much to see, spread the love be friends with me! friends are made with love, love’s spread through magic, here, i’ve Got a few! catch them, why don’tya? Catch all that you can! *magic flies at princess twilight sparkle* run into them, You fool. FEELING WOOZY? GOOD, YOU’RE DUMB! you fell down, NOW, I’LL HAVE FUN! *starlight Glimmer turns to her evil form* DOWN HERE, THERE’S ONE RULE. KILL OR YOU’LL BE KILLED! A LESSON YOU’LL SOON LEARN! Levels of violence, THAT’S MY KIND OF LOVE! WHEN I SLASH & BURN! TAKE HEART, FOUL. YOU MET YOUR END!!! FALLING TO YOUR TRUE BEST FRIEND. I WILL NOT BOW DOWN. I WILL NOT SUFFER. I WILL NOT EVER CRY. THIS THE END OF YOUR VERY SHORT PATH! TOODLE-OO, FOULOO! starlight Glimmer: DIE. *evil laugh* *suddenly gets knocked over by fluttershy* fluttershy: what a missaruble unicorn tourturing sure a poor, innocent youth... do not be afraid, my foul. It is I, fluttershy, guardian of the ruins. fluttershy oh, dear foul, you’ve fallen down, it’s dark, and there’s no one Around to guide You through the dark. But please, don’t you worry. Your little head i’ll Be here To guide you along right here, by your side. Through the maze and teach you the way. just take my hand don’t be afraid it has been so long since a purple alicorn has come by here. You remind me of love. i’d once Unknown. listen well. My dear foul. You’re going to grow up and learn all that life will teach you your mother is always so proud and you will never leave me. here you will stay. never will you be afraid here with me you’ve fallen down, now get up the underground isn‘t such an alfwul place to live peacefully together, and who would need to see light of day? oh my dear foul bathed in light, i know that you’re scared that you’ve fallen down, but fluttershy will spare your life. Come, my foul. let’s move on. And live in my world. and just maybe you could teach me How you stayed determined and strong. fluttershy: take my hoof, dear foul. And stay close, alright? The ruins are full of traps and puzzles, and you’re not ready to face them yet. But don’t worry! I’ll be here if anything happens! purple alicorns this is how the story begins. Will this fallen foul make us friends? or will they give in, kill us all? Who knows when a fallen angel will fall? we want to fly Out of the ruins where we lie. But someday soon, we’ll see the sky! scratch I stay underground purple alicorns (this is how the story begins) scratch garbage all around purple alicorns (will this fallen foul make us friends?) scratch Cry and mope, oh wow! purple alicorns (or will they give in, kill us all?) scratch This is my life now. purple alicorns (who knows when a fallen angel with fall?) *brb